


7 Minutes in Heaven

by Gummigod



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Dry Humping, First Kiss, Grinding, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), Kissing, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummigod/pseuds/Gummigod
Summary: Hinata does 7 minutes in heavenCH 1: BeginningCH 2: Gundham
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Please read  
> So this is going to be a fic of Hinata doing seven minutes in heaven with some of the guys and girls. The first chapter applies to all of them but the others aren't connected, it's just like an alternate scenario where Hinata got someone else instead. So it would go chapter one first and then whatever chapter you want to read after or just however you want to do it i guess.

"So what now?" 

The teens looked at each other. After being forced on this island for so long they had decided to throw a party, well Ibuki had, which was no surprise. It had been pretty easy to get Usami to agree to a letting them use the little building outside the hotel too, once they let slip that being together would probably make them form bonds. 

With her permission they had spent the entire morning cleaning up the building and cooking for their party. To be honest it really wasn't much different from their usual plans, since most nights were usually spent together at the beach or hotel anyways. 

"Oooh ooh Ibuki knows!" The rockstar waved her hand around. "We should play seven minutes in heaven."

A collective groan ran through the group and Hinata winced. Making out with some stranger, no, worse his classmate, who he'd definetly have to see the next day, didn't sound like much fun. He opened his mouth to object when Sonia piped up.

"Seven minutes in heaven? What is that?" Sonia tilted her head. 

Souda immediately perked up. "It's this amazing game where two teens hang out in a closet. You should definitely pair up with me!"

Sonia turned her head. "Gundham will you be my partner?"

"Hey!!"

"7 minutes in heaven is _random _idiot." Mahiru said. "And anyways we didn't even say we would play."__

__"Of course we'll play." Teruteru piped up. "Just thinking of being in a room with one of you is making my-"_ _

__"Gross you perv!"_ _

__"I'll definitely get Miss Sonia!"_ _

__"Shut up all of you!"_ _

__"Why don't we hold a vote," Chiakis voice broke through the commotion. "Hold up your hand if you want to play."_ _

__Hinata's eyes scanned the room. Souda, Teruteru, Komaeda, and Ibuki had their hands high. Next to them Sonia had politely raised one hand, a complete opposite to Akane and Nekomaru who seemed to be competing over who can get the highest. To his surprise Mahiru did too although she glared when he looked at her._ _

__"Then it's decided." Chiaki clapped. "Now we just have to pick partners. If everyone would put their name on a piece of paper."_ _

__Everyone filled out a paper and Chiaki collected them all in a spare solo cup._ _

__"You won't mind going first, would you Hinata?" Chiaki asked slipping up next to him._ _

__Hinata grimaced. He really didn't want to play. "I guess."_ _

__One day he would learn to say no to her._ _

__Grabbing the cup he pulled a paper out._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gundham's first boyos


	2. Gundham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the one that made me write all the others

Gundham Tanaka was written in elegant purple script.

Before he could object Hinata was shoved into the closet with Gundham following close behind. The door slammed shut with an ominous thud and Hinata turned to face his companion.

“Let us begin this battle of wits,” Gundham said, striking a pose that would have been a lot more impressive had they not been trapped in a dusty closet. “Tell me Hinata, what is your weapon of choice?”

“Well it’s not really a battle like that.” Of course, he got stuck with the guy who probably though 7 minutes in heaven was some of ritual or fight to the death. 

“Then real combat?” Gundham drew back in surprise. “They’re expecting me to fight a mere mortal? The fiends!”

“No!” Hinata said, waving his hands to before Gundham could continue. He didn’t exactly want to get punched over this. “Not that either! It’s like a game. A um, kissing game. You put two people in a room and they’re supposed to make out.”

Gundham stared at him. 

Fuck. That probably wasn’t the best way to explain it to the guy who hated physical contact with a passion. It had taken Hinata an entire week just to get him to hold his hand. There was no way Gundham was going to take well to this.

But at least it was him. Hinata sighed. He couldn’t imagine what would have happened had Gundham been thrown in with Teruteru instead. “We really don’t have to do anything, if you don’t want to. They’re probably expecting us to just kick around in here for a few minutes anyways.”

“I, Gundham Tanaka, of the Tanaka empire, fear nothing!” Gundham said letting out a chorus of laughter loud enough to deafen the angels.

“Of course,” Hinata agreed, choosing not to point out his gradually reddening face. Now this he could deal with. Covering up anything that made him feel uncomfortable under all his false confidence was about the norm for their hangouts.

“If you would like to play such a ridiculous game, then I guess I will oblige you. Although you are just a hermit crab under the claw of the great Tanaka empire you have proven to withstand my poisonous touch. So go on then fiend, do your worst!”

Hinata blanched. Fiend? Worst? What did he think they were going to do exactly? Pushing aside his thoughts he looked back to Gundham who stared at him his scarf covering most of his face to hide his blush. 

As loud as Gundham chose to be it was clear that Hinata would have to make the first move, he usually did when it came to Gundham. He was like an animal, too wary to start anything on his own.

So hesitantly Hinata reached out his hand brushing the side of Gundham’s waist.

“What are you-“

Hinata found his hand and gave it a squeeze. Okay. This is fine. This is a start.

“Ah. I guess that is acceptable.”

The two stood in comfortable silence for a second, comforted by the fact that at least the other was just as uncertain in what came next. 

Then Hinata gulped and bit the bullet.

“Should we do this here?” He asked after a second getting no reply. “Or I guess we can sit down?”  
Hinata waited for a response feeling his heart flutter in his throat.

And then Gundham gave a miniscule nod, almost invisible in the dim light but Hinata saw it plain as day. He sat down, his back to the wall and his feet just touching the edges of the closet. If it was small for him he couldn’t imagine what Gundham must be feeling.

On the floor now he realized how little he had thought this through. There wasn’t a lot of space in the closet and even with his back to the wall there really wasn’t anywhere for Gundham to sit, and Gundham seemed to realize this too as he sunk to his knees pausing just over Hajime’s lap in a position that really couldn’t be comfortable

But Gundham was much too stubborn to back down and in such a high-risk scenario Hinata couldn’t really find it in him to want to move either.

Gundham’s eyes stared into his, one grey and one a red that was far too close a shade too crimson for Hinata to think they were real and he wondered how he’d never noticed before. Maybe he had just never been too close to Gundham. But now that he was, he was staring to notice a lot of little things. 

Like that Gundham smelled like the earth, something fresh like oak trees, and old books, and thick incense that Hinata felt was suffocating him with its sweet scent and clogging any parts of his brain that were still thinking about how strange a scenario he was in and flashing red with warnings to back up! Back up before anything weird happens between the two of you that you can’t take back.  
But he had more important things to worry about at the moment, like the guy only a few precious centimeters from falling in his lap. 

For a second Gundham hovered over him and Hinata thought he would back down, was certain of it really, but then soft lips were being pressed to his. 

It was a little awkward, neither of them quite prepared for this scenario and the angle especially made it a weird fit, although Hinata didn’t have much to compare it too. But Gundham’s lips felt nice and they moved gently against his own so he couldn’t really say that it was a bad kiss either. A hand landed on Hinata’s shoulder, steadying Gundham against Hinata and in return Hinata placed cautious hands on Gundham’s thighs, which trembled with the effort of keeping him up.

As good an effort as Gundham was making Hinata couldn’t resist tugging him down, wrapping his arms around Gundham’s waist until he leaned against Hinata’s chest. Gundham went willingly, sinking into his lap and wrapping his arms around Hinata’s neck. 

The two didn’t break this kiss. Neither quite willing to mess up the fragile situation that had developed between them until air became too much of a worry and Gundham pulled back, panting softly against Hinata’s chest.

Gundham was so much more…pliant that Hinata would have ever thought he would have been. Not that he had considered it, other than those few lonely nights at his cottage when he wondered just maybe what it would have been like to be with another guy. Not that he did that often! He wasn’t gay or anything.

But still, Gundham was so warm and subdued, letting Hinata adjust him as he please, a direct opposite to his loud persona. It was like he had found an entirely new side of him, a softer side with nice eyes and soft lips.

Hinata pulled him back.

This kiss was a lot less awkward now that they knew what they were doing. One hand ran through his hair and Hinata ground up in the slightest against Gundham.

As nice as this was Hinata was beginning to grow bored. 

He ran his tongue over the seam of Gundham’s mouth feeling him jump in the slightest but Hinata was there to pull him close. After a second he kissed back, hesitant against the new touch. 

Encouraged Hinata nipped at his bottom lip, startling a moan out of him that had had both of them moving back in surprise. 

“I-I see that the curse of the moon goddess has stricken me.” Gundham stuttered a pretty flush covering his cheeks. “All though I am strong I require a powerful amulet to keep me safe which I haven’t worn today and-“

Not in the mood for his lecture when they had so many other things they could be doing Hinata kissed him again. Gundham seemed to accept the distraction just fine, if Hinata could judge by the way he pressed back eagerly. Gundham rocked in his lap and Hinata ground back in just the right way, sending a jolt of electricity right though the both of them. 

The feeling of denim on denim was almost too much. He couldn’t stand it, the heat the friction, the feeling of Gundham’s hands pressed tight to him and he broke the kiss to pepper frantic kisses against the curve of his jaw.

Another whine erupted from Gundham but neither of them stopped to acknowledge it. Gundham pulled him back to kiss again and Hinata’s hands tightened on Gundham’s hips.

And then light flooded the room.

In a flash the two of them scrambled to their feet, shoulders knocking and knees rapping in the effort to get as much distance between them as possible. Like kids caught stealing candy they stared at the door.

“You’re seven minutes is up!” Ibuki cheered. “Get outta here you animals.”

With no further prompting Gundham beat a quick retreat, Hinata following closely afterwards. 

His heart beat too loudly in his ear to think straight and he decidedly avoided making eye contact with Chiaki or any of his classmates. How embarrassing. He didn’t think he could ever look anyone in the face ever again. 

A light ‘ahem’ broke him from his thoughts. He looked up to see Gundham staring at him.

In the light it was easy to see how his red lips still glistened in the slightest and the hickey that was already forming against his neck. Hinata gulped, mentally willing down the tightness in his pants. 

He could guess that he was in a similar state, from the way Gundham flushed when he saw him.

They stood in awkward silence. What did you even say to someone you just made out with?

“Do you want to talk? Outside?” Hinata asked ready to get away from the prying eyes of their class.

“Yes, that would be acceptable.” Gundham murmured.

The two slipped away with ease into the cool night, helped in their escape thanks to the general chaos of the party, to talk far into the early morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally the closest thing to sfw that I have ever written for Hinadam which really says a lot about what my drafts are made up of 
> 
> I don't know what to write next ;-:  
> My heart say Komaeda but my brain says just edit the two you've already finished

**Author's Note:**

> Gundham's first boyos


End file.
